counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike Beta patches
Counter-Strike beta was a state of the game when it was still in developement. Counter-Strike beta had less features, many differences in sounds, models and gameplay than the final/retail version of the game. First beta started in'' June 19th, 1999'' with Beta 1.0 and ended with release of Beta 7.1 in September 13th, 2000. These betas are still playable online with retail version of Half-Life, most popular being Beta 5.2 and Beta 6.1. Beta 1.0 June 19, 1999 Weapons Pistols *Glock 18 *USP Shotguns *M3 Submachine guns *TMP *MP5 Assault rifles *M4A1 Sniper rifles *AWSM *G3SG/1 Machine guns *M249 Maps Added Hostage rescue maps: *Siege *Mansion *Wpndepot *Prison Beta 1.1 June 27, 1999 Map Added maps: *Assault *Desert Fix maps: *Siege *Wpndepot Gameplay *Greatly improved server stability, crashes should be eliminated. *Primary servers will now work with Counter-Strike. *Fixed the ammunition and armour reset bugs. *Balanced the economic system a bit. *Added burst fire mode for the Glock 18. *Enabled 'mp_friendlyfire' command for server admins. *Fixed map rotation. Beta 1.2 July 20, 1999 *Added freeze time before a round starts. *Kick option added. *Refined the prices for some of the guns. *Made the kevlar much more effective (it now covers people's arms). *Made jumping and shooting MUCH more inaccurate for all the guns. *Added a $16,000 salary cap. *Tweaked the bonus money awards. *Tweaked the flashbangs effectiveness. Beta 2.0 July 20, 1999 Weapons New weapons: *SG-552 *AK-47 *Desert Eagle Added silencers to: *USP *M4A1 Gameplay *Added a round timer which shows how much time is left in the round. *Added team scores which shows how many rounds a team has won. *Added Night Vision Goggles. *Added new entity for mappers to use (info_hostage_rescue). *Optimized all the models for lower r_speeds! *Ability to assign keys to all of the commands from the controls menu. Beta 2.1 August 17, 1999 Weapon *Changed AK-47 price. Map *New vesion of Assault. (compatible w/ hlserver.exe) *Added assault's proper sky. *Fixed telefragging (Alley will no longer telefrag) Model *Added scientist model for hlserver.exe. Gameplay *Fixed dropweapon. *Fixed those spurious 'player joined' messages. Beta 3.0 :September 14, 1999 Weapon *Added knife. *Added P90. *Modified M3. Equipment *Added kevlar+helmet combination. *Added Flashbang grenade. *Added radio system. System *'GREATLY' improved hostage path AI. *Modified the scoreboard. Beta 3.1 :September 16, 1999 System *Bullet penetration bug fixed. *Radio .wav's now have lower volume. *Removed automatic .wav's (death, flashbang). *Fixed MRAD_ENEMYSPOTTED error. *Disorientation system changed. *Added "ignoreradio" command to only ignore .wav's. Equipment *Flashbang Shrapnel altered. Beta 4.0 :November 5, 1999 Weapon *Add P228 and Scout. *Re-add flashbang sound when explode. *Add category for primary and secondary weapons. Equipment *Add HE Grenade Map Added Hostage rescue map: *Station Create closer hostage rescue zone for map: *Ship *Siege *Tire Modify maps: *Docks *Facility Add new bomb defusal maps: *Nuke *Dust *Prodigy System *Tweaked firing system for all weapons. *Modified hostage rescue scenario. (rescuing 50% of the hostages will result in a CT win) *Loose guns are removed at the start of a round. (no more gun running) *Loser bonuses are increased to allow the losing team to stand a fighting chance. *Alter money bonuses for rescuing hostages. *New ammunition system. Online *Modified kick vote system (only 65% of a team is needed to kick vote someone off). Beta 4.1 :December, 1999 :Server side only release Weapon *Tone down P228. Equipment *Fix C-4 and Defusal kit icons. Gameplay *Add team chat after death. *Decrease the money earn of the lose team. *Allow the Terrorists to pick up the C4 if it is not planted in the proper spot (crouch). *Set C-4 timer to 35 seconds. *Prevent players from buying stuff when they are dead by using aliases. *Accuracies tweaked. Beta 5.0 :December 23, 1999 Weapon *Add M1014 Model *Add new hostage model and two new skins. *Add SAS. Map Update maps: *Station *Nuke *Dust *Prodigy Add maps: *Backalley *Train System Add new icons for HUD: *Money *Weapons *Kevlar *Timer *C4 *Defusal kit *scoreboard *Buy zones *Reload zones *Hostage rescue zone *Bomb site Miscellaneous *An extensive help manual located at \half-life\cstrike\manual\index.htm. *Verbose Auto-help *Added auto-id Gameplay *C4 is now an equipment item in slot 5 (to plant, select then hold down fire) *C4 can only be planted in bombsites. *To defuse a bomb, Counter-Terrorists must target C4, press and hold the use key. *CTs can defuse C4 without a defusal kit in 10 seconds. *CTs can defuse C4 with a defuse kit in 5 seconds. *A progress meter is added showing CTs their progress defusing a bomb. *A progress meter is added showing Ts their progress planting a bomb. (this takes 3 seconds) *Defuse kit now an item which can be purchased - Nobody starts with a defuse kit. *Defusing bomb wins round for Counter-Terrorists. *C4 can be dropped for other teammates. *Hostages are automatically rescued at hostage rescue zones. *Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist teams are now labeled. *Individual frags can be toggled on or off. System *Ghosts can be made visible to other ghosts. (client defined) *Pre-Round grace timer standard setting 6 seconds. (server defined) *Three observer modes: classic ghost, locked chasecam and freelook chasecam ( press jump to toggle) *Auto-find teammate in observer mode. (primary fire) *New radio messages and organization of radio keys. (standard, group and report messages) *Can hear other players reloading. *Mission briefing added to maps. (can also be invoked during round) Beta 5.2 *Fixed crashing bugs. *Implemented a new lower bandwidth chasecam. *Prevented players from changing name when they're dead. *Fixed scoreboard not showing 20 players. *Show scoreboard at the end of the map rotation. Beta 6.0 :March 10, 2000 Weapon Add: *MAC-10 *AUG Redone: *MP5 model and animations. Scenario Add: *Assassination *Escape Model Add: *Arctic Avengers *GIGN Gameplay Add: *Right-handed weapons. *Radar. *New radio commands. Re-add: *Night Vision Goggles System *Tweaked player speeds / acceleration. Map Add maps: *de_fang *es_jail *es_frantic *as_oilrig *as_riverside *cs_747 Update previous maps. Beta 6.1 :March 24, 2000 :Server side only System *Off center shooting fixed. *Prisoners are notified when someone escapes. *Draw games eliminated, now scenario specific. *New Team Killer 1 round "time-out" penalty. Gameplay *Greatly improved nightvision. *Can buy nightvision using the 'buyequip' command. *Ammunition bugs fixed. *120 round limit for 9mm ammo. Beta 6.5 :June 8, 2000 System Add: *More realistic smoke f/x, and shell ejection. *Valve's Chasecam modes (roam, free, and locked) *Map voting system. Integrate *Valve's rewrite of the Half-Life networking system. Weapons Add: *Smoke grenade Redone: *USP *M3 *SG-552 *M4A1 Intergrate: *Desert Eagle's Model Bounds Checker algorithm. Model Add: *Guerrilla Warfare Map Add: *as_forest *Cbble *Aztec *as_tundra *Italy *es_trinity *Estate Update *Previous maps. Beta 6.6 :June 22, 2000 Fix *Stalled connection bug. *"laggy rifle firing" *Many cheats. Miscellaneous *Add new command 'timeleft' *New sniper crosshair. *Updated Estate. Beta 7.0 :August 26, 2000 Weapons Add: *Beretta 96 *Secondary attack mode for knife. *Give VIP a USP. Redone: *Knife model. System Fix: *Locked chasecam. *Many bugs & exploits. Implement: *Fully implement VGUI. Add: *Driveable vehicle support. *Driveable vehicle test map de_jeepathon2000 Model Add: *SEAL Team 6 *Several new player animations. Map Add: *Office *as_highrise *cs_arabstreets *de_foption *Vegas Beta 7.1 :September 13, 2000 Maps *Include missing skies (for cs_arabstreets, de_train) *Fix Vegas crashing. System *Fix mp_timelimit bug. *Tweak burst fire accuracy system. *New server variable, "mp_maxrounds X" {X = maximum number of rounds to be played on a map, if X = 0, then maps will rotate based on mp_timelimit} *Include new death icon for headshots. Gameplay Fix: *Crosshairs {They now expand regardless of lag} *Player heights {Player's POV is now representative of the third person player model} *Shotgun not showing up in VGUI menus in as_ maps for CTs. Vehicles *Add APC to cs_siege. *Slightly improved vehicle code. Category:Counter-Strike